


You Need To Relax

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Hiro and Byakuya discuss Byakuya's lack of stress management skills





	You Need To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a second chapter where, due to extraordinary circumstance, Byakuya takes Hiro up on his offer. I'm not sure yet.

“Dude, you need to relax,” Hiro laughed, he could practically see the tension flowing in waves around Byakuya’s aura. He couldn’t actually see those, of course, he was pretty sure they didn’t exist, but boy would people pay to hear about them. 

“There will be time for that when my legacy is secure, imbecile,” Byakuya glanced up from his tablet for long enough to sneer at his classmate, “I’m sure that’s a concern that’s rather out of your possible considerations, but some of us can actually influence this world.” 

“Jeez,” Hiro looked sadly offended at the aggressive response, “Ouch. You really are stressed, huh? When will your “legacy [be] secure” then?”

“When I’m dead and gone, of course,” Byakuya smirked, “As long as I live, I besmirch my reputation and success.” 

“So, you’re literally never going to relax? Man, that’s not healthy…” Hiro shook his head. He didn’t think he’d ever feel sorry a guy who was probably literally the world’s richest person, but even with his own irresponsible habits and debt to the Yakuza, Hiro couldn’t even imagine being so unhappy as to expect it to be acceptable to never take time to relax. 

“Don’t open your mouth unless you have something worth saying,” he rolled his eyes, “I won’t be taking health advice from someone who doesn’t know better than to scam someone in the Kuzuryu clan out of a good deal of money.” 

“Why do you know about that?!” Hiro jumped dramatically from his chair, recoiling in horror. He did NOT want anyone talking about that, for any reason. The more it got discussed, the more likely it was that it could help someone find him over it. 

“Oh please,” Byakuya felt that if he rolled his eyes any more in this conversation he may give himself a headache, but it was necessary to convey the appropriate amount of contempt he held for every word out of Hiro’s mouth, “My family knows everything and it was of enough interest that my butler decided to tell me about it, as we’re in the same class.” 

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Hiro clasped his hands in front of him, “I seriously don’t want people to know that!” 

“Why would I bother discussing your debts? They’re a reason to dismiss you, not enticing gossip. That would be a waste of time. Like this conversation. Excuse me,” Byakuya turned his attention very deliberately back to his tablet, clenching his jaw slightly as he saw the latest update on a project he’d invested in. 

Hiro sat back down, extremely relieved. If there was one thing he could count on, it was Byakuya’s unlikelihood of doing anything he found both dull and unproductive. “Okay, I’ll stop bothering you… But man, if you want some help chilling out, I got some pretty good shit. I know the guy who grows it and everything. It’s great.” 

“I’ll be leaving now,” Byakuya rose from the table to find a more quiet spot to spend his break period, “But if I ever need help with stress management, I suppose you won’t be the absolute last person I call.” He couldn’t imagine making the utterly absurd decision to do drugs with a waste of resources like Yasuhiro Hagakure, but in the event something came up, at least he had a connection.


End file.
